


未亡人（番外6）

by sycen



Category: all逍 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycen/pseuds/sycen





	未亡人（番外6）

朱重八坐在书房看文件，电脑屏幕的蓝光幽幽折射在镜片上，晃的人眼睛酸涩，他顺手抿了一口咖啡，视线不经意扫了扫门口，然后就看到了杨逍的身影一闪而过，白而柔软，垂着头，像什么饥肠辘辘的猫科动物。

杨逍套了件宽松的高领白毛衣，半张脸都掩在毛茸茸的领口下，朱重八跟过去的时候，他正在衣帽间里，弯着身子翻领带，削瘦的腰线透过毛衣的稀疏针脚，上面的指痕清晰可见。

大手探过去揉了揉，掌心是病态的高温，杨逍没回头，翻找的专心致志，找了一会儿找不到，才哑着嗓子侧过头问，“墨绿暗花那条呢？”

朱重八搂着他的腰吻他泛红的耳尖，“可能在你家没拿过来，怎么了？烧成这样还要出门？”

杨逍轻轻嗯了一声算作回答，浓重鼻音糯糯的，朱重八还想听，齿尖加了力道缓缓的厮磨，杨逍软了身体，又下意识的嗯了一声。

“一个慈善晚宴有什么好去的，会小情人？”朱重八不满的揉搓着他的腰，掌纹下泛起一片片的战栗，还不够似的，又顺着腰线探进杨逍米色的家居裤里，是灼手的温度，嗯，没穿底裤。

杨逍不置可否，躬着腰继续找领带，退而求其次的扯出一条黑色暗纹的紧紧攥着，“你说哪个？”

朱重八笑了笑，搂着杨逍按在更衣镜前，用下身轻轻的撞，“杨总先顾顾我吧，硬的难受。”

镜子的触感冷而硬，身后的触感则是热而硬，杨逍抬眼看着镜中的朱重八，“我来不及了，你自己……”

“来得及，你不也想吗？”朱重八的手在他胯间缓缓的动，临摹出一个充满暗示的帐篷，手撤开，帐篷还在，“还是你想顶着这个去参加晚宴？你们上流社会都玩儿的这么大？”

“你才上流社会……”杨逍的气息在镜面上呵出一片朦朦胧胧的白雾，覆住了眉眼，“讽刺谁呢？”

朱重八匀不出功夫和他斗嘴，正认认真真的吮他的耳垂，况且杨逍总是牙尖嘴利，斗嘴没任何好处，不如省了时间让那张嘴做点别的。

比如喘，比如叫，又比如含着点什么堵上。

不得不说杨逍有一张很诱人的嘴，嘴唇明明薄的锐利，怎么看都是冷漠绝不是肉欲，可微微下垂的嘴角就是引人施虐引人遐想。

两根手指探进微启的唇瓣中，模仿交合的姿势进进出出，指尖刮过锋利犬齿，又捉了软舌轻轻的缠绕，杨逍摇摇头又顿下，流感病毒参杂情欲，让他头昏脑胀。

他还想拒绝，说真的来不及，朱重八熟练搂着他帮他转了身，按着他肩膀带他向下跪，腿软膝窝也软，跪在朱重八腿间的时候，世界像是慢镜头回放。

“你乖，用嘴，做完我送你。”

挺好的条件，听着像是蛮公平，朱重八低低的引诱他，“听话，就一次。”

他总是被侵略被掠夺的那一方，从最开始就是，所以这样看似公平的交易无疑是很诱人的，杨逍不再反抗，顺从的把头埋在朱重八身下，垂着眼睫咬开裤链，性器粗涨着鼓出青筋，不轻不重的弹到杨逍脸颊上。

这样的画面总是富含刺激，朱重八满意的摸摸他的头，看他低眉顺眼的吻着自己，嘴唇红，舌尖红，面颊也红，像熟透的樱桃一类。

他怎么能做到口交也这样认真又专注，舌尖总是吮在最对的地方，就算是吞不下也是喜人的态度，让人不忍心责怪他。

口腔的温度高的骇人，说是温泉又无法形容有多紧致，朱重八总是愿意称杨逍是尤物，那种从发梢到足尖都是原罪的尤物，他应该摆在橱窗里供人观赏，精致又漂亮，只有他的主人能使用。

这个主人从前是阳顶天，现在是朱重八。

他舔的太仔细，每一道沟壑每一道褶皱都被照顾的很好，他有他的顺序，从下至上，很完美的遵从朱重八的性癖，他会在舔弄的间隙抬起眼，漆黑的眸子湿漉漉的，和他嘴里那根东西一样的湿。

然后他就会吞吐的更加吃力。

因为感冒的关系，他有一点鼻塞，呼吸都靠口腔喉咙，朱重八完全的填满了他，伴随而来的是溺水般的窒息感，他以前是抗拒的，现在他得承认，他有点享受这个。

他也好硬，越来越硬。

自慰的动作全靠本能，握着自己用力撸动，和嘴里的那根家伙逐渐接近了一个频率，说来奇怪，这像是在操自己的嘴。

朱重八能在镜子里看到他的手臂摆动，最淫奢的部分都被杨逍薄薄的背影覆盖住，他在他嘴里狠狠顶了一下，镜子里的背影就僵直了抖个不停，只有赤裸的足尖还并的很严，在柔软的长毛地毯上，跪的好虔诚。

他的头被扶着扬的更高，近乎完美的呈现最适合的角度，喉咙口完完全全的张开，接纳吞吐，像个飞机杯，又比所有飞机杯都要好用。

朱重八射给他的时候，他也同步射在了手心里，他只咽下了一小部分，更多的都溅在嘴角和眉心，人在高潮的时候总是会忘记很多事，他茫然的睁着眼，任朱重八在他脸上又拍了拍，将最后一股白浊射在了他的睫毛上。

酣畅淋漓。

他还跪的很笔直，只是腿稍稍的分了开，那根黑色领带还散在他脚边，几滴精液沾湿了它。

他们在余韵里拥抱了一会儿，朱重八探过脸还想去吻杨逍的唇，杨逍木然的和他接吻，突然又开始拒绝，几乎有点脆弱的神经质，“不行，我感冒。”

“行，你都吃过我了。”朱重八笑着搂住他，又听他拒绝，“不一样，那不一样。”

他们最后还是吻了一会儿，吻过之后杨逍颤着腿站起身，想去浴室冲个澡，朱重八拦腰抱着他拐了个弯，顺手在卧室拿了两个安全套。

出门时间比预计的晚了一个半小时，杨逍的腿有点软，坐在后车座时还有点无法自控的生理性痉挛，朱重八搂着他坐，身上穿着和他同样精致剪裁的西装三件套，衣冠楚楚，人模狗样。

杨逍面无表情的往边上瞥了瞥，又哑着嗓子吩咐司机，“开快点儿。”

朱重八为他理了理领带，“不急，慢点儿开。”


End file.
